User talk:24.5.186.140
Thank you for your edits to various Card Appearances articles. We hope you continue to enjoy and assist our wiki. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 05:43, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Account I also thank you for all your work on the wiki. Why not make yourself known by creating an account? :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 00:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I would like to, but I prefer not to create an account. (talk) 00:21, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hm. I suppose that's fine. Either way, we hope you continue to help us out. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 00:23, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you assit me in my wikia please Featured cards If a card is mentioned to appear anywhere in the article, you don't need to add parenthetical notes to it in the Featured cards section. It's only needed if that's the only place its mentioned, such as in an episode article that has no summary. Cheesedude (talk • ) 18:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but does that mean I can't input parenthetical notes if the page already mentions featured cards that are not played in a duel because your message is a bit confusing. Please reply when possible. Thank you! (talk) 19:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I meant that the parenthetical notes are not needed if the article mentions the card elsewhere. Though admittedly that's only my personal opinion on the matter. Cheesedude (talk • ) 22:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Chaos End Cardsknower and I are having a hard time finding "Chaos End" in episode 31 of GX. Can you point out where among Manjoume's cards it was? Cheesedude (talk • ) 05:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well it seemed to be the card behind "Armed Dragon LV3" in the Japanese version. I assumed it was "Chaos End" since the first katakana on that unknown card was the same as the katakana as "Chaos End". Also the dub appears to use the same background as "Chaos End" although the leafless trees in the background are black instead of violetish.This is the best guess I have for the moment. (talk) 14:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Card storylines See Forum:Card storylines cleanup?. Most if will be re-added with citations eventually. I do agree he shouldn't have just basically wiped the page though. Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:42, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Card discarded If you want us to believe that "Polymerization" was discarding by that card during one of Rebecca's Duels, you need to go and meet the writer who wrote that show to confirming it. If you do not, then leave that article alone! Do you get me? --iFredCa 01:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :I already got it after what Cheesedude said. You don't need to be rude about it. (talk) 01:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Duel Summaries Please don't capitalize the word "draw". You may want to read Yu-Gi-Oh!:Manual of style. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm saying the following in a neutral tone of voice. As a matter of fact, I don't think you should be adding the fact that each player "draws" at the start of their turn (in the Duel summaries). It is a given, and is redundant as saying a player ends their turn. On a side note, I think I can accept the standard of marking a monster's stat change like the change in Life Points. I'd appreciate a response on your opinion of this. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:36, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::If the drawn card is shown, we should say that. If the card isn't shown, it goes without saying. Cheesedude (talk • ) 00:47, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh wow. I just don't like the inconsistency it brings to the table. Making a note that a player draws a certain card (on a certain turn) and then the fact that there is no note that the opponent draws a card the next turn seems inconsistent to me. I feel that other anons will take it into their heads to fix this, in a bad way. I also feel that the proper way to resolve this is to either make notes in each turn that each player draws (and write down the name of the card, if it is shown not implied, by seeing a shot of the player's hand on a future turn), or to not make notes of what a player draws at all (except when noted by a card effect like "Nibelung's Ring"). --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 00:56, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would be appreciate it if you could join in a discussion on the live chat, if you receive this message in time, and if you are allowed to as an unregistered user. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Number trivia Hey, please don't add the Number locations to the trivia pages. We have them all listed in the table on the "Number" page already. Thanks, Cheesedude (talk • ) 02:08, May 15, 2013 (UTC)